


The awakened force - Star Wars fanfic

by higeki682



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higeki682/pseuds/higeki682
Summary: " In a galaxy, far, far away there is a legend of the awakened force. There is a sibling of 3, seperated from each other, each one possesing  a great power. One girl has the force of the light side,2nd girl the force of the dark side and the boy can choose his destiny and between dark and light side." Is it a true? No one knows, but it is said that in every legend is a piece of truth.And that legend  seems to be connected with Reader's life.





	1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter of my very first published fanfic ever *//////* Sorry for my English, I'm doing my best >< Hope the story will interest you, I'll publish way more chapters.  
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/S) - Your surname

" In a galaxy, far, far away there is a legend of the awakened force. There is a sibling of 3, seperated from each other, each one possesing a great power. One girl has the force of the light side,2nd girl the force of the dark side and the boy can choose his destiny and between dark and light side." Is it a true? No one knows, but it is said that in every legend is a piece of truth.  
\- Oh myyyy (Y/N) I love this storyyyy - yelled young blonde boy to you.  
\- Yes, yes I know. i love it too, but you should stop believing that you are the one with the awakened force, you know? - you replied. You were taking care of this boy, his parents were working far away so they were paying you. You treated them as your family though, so it didn't matter if they paid you for "babysitting" him or not. You, yourself didn't have family and were alone since you remember, which was quite suspicious...   
You lived with Jey( the small boy), in a small house in which you also worked as a mechanic. You felt that it is your real talent and you always had work. The planet on which you live isn't that happy looking though.... it's one of those desert planets which is a lot in the galaxy.  
But one day was different from others. This day, some strange visitors arrived.  
You were working on one strange vehicle's mechanism you had some problems with, you were totally concerned on the repair. And then you heard loud noise and ground was shaking like crazy. You went out from your workplace to see what happend but Jey was already there.  
\- Ship exploded!! It fall from the sky! - he cried loud,excited.  
\- Stay here, don't move okay? I'll check what's going on here. - you said while slowly walking into the crash's direction. There were people moving from there though! 1 woman, 2 men and someone who you recognised as a wooki.  
\- Can I help somehow?  
\- Yes! - yelled the woman - do you know someone who could repair our ship?   
\- Yeah. My pleasure, I'm repairing them.   
\- I'm so relieved then! Of course we can pay you. My name is Leia, that's Luke, Han and Chewbacca. - she said while they were approaching you.  
\- I'm (Y/N) (Y/S)  
You showed them way to your house. It was place when you worked and lived so it was so messy, full of the things around and it was really hard to not break anything.  
\- Sorry for the mess, i'm not having guests often - you said while moving some copper objects. -And... that's Jey. I'm taking care of him, while his parents are away.

 

You talked a bit and they told you they are on a mission. You promised to start repairing their ship immediately. After few hours it turned out the damage is so big, you need to work with it the next day too. When you made some supper for them Jey noticed that Luke looks like a Jedi.   
\- I love Jedi stories!! I love Force stories, I just love everything in that topics. For example the Awakened force legend.   
\- Yes, he believes he is the middle sibling which is believed to be a boy. But believe me, I know your parents quite well.  
\- you know, there is always a hope - said Luke , laughing.  
After some talk, you all fall asleep. Oh wait, not all. While you were sitting outside cleaning some mechanisms Han approached you from behind.   
-oh, hey. Aren't you sleeping yet?  
-nah i don't need much sleep. what girl like you is doing here?  
\- I'm just living here you know. From day to day. Nothing more  
You talked and talked , almost all night. You weren't so often with guys being so nice to you, and he was so handsome... You spent the rest of the night in bed. Your bed wasn't the most comfiest of them all , but it didn't matter to you. it was something you have never experienced before.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up, he was still sleeping. You used to get early so this day wasn't different from the rest. You put your clothes on ( which contained a suit in which you worked. It should be white but was grey in some parts, it was very comfy, sometimes you had to put your glasses on, your eyesight wasn't that good , you had to work with very small mechanisms sometimes. Your glasses were made of glass ( of course) and a rubber which you were putting higher than your ears and under your hair. ) . You splashed your face with water from the bowl, put your glasses on and went to the part of your house you called kitchen. As you expected, no one was there, everyone were still asleep. You prepared small breakfast for them and went outside to repair their ship.   
Leia woke up first which made you feel very happy. You weren't that kind of a girl who blushes at one sight of a guy but you felt quite strange after the situation during the night. You fell in love with Han for sure,you felt you could anything for him. In your mind you were making the plans how it would be if he had stayed with you. Oh, of course not if! He will surely stay. If he spent a night with you , it means he loved you from the first eyesight right?   
But when you repaired the ship it turned out that none of them has desire to stay.   
\- Are you willing to go with us? - Leia asked you before moving.  
\- Um.. I can't leave Jey alone...  
\- We're heading to the Resistance quarters - added Han.  
\- Yes! You can take Jey with you and inform his parents where he is so they can come and take him. - said Leia  
\- yes... i would really like to join Resistance... I know Empire isn't making a good thing. A lot of people I know suffered bad things from them. Then I will do as you say! I'm going with you !

Before you reached the Resistance base , you stopped for a break on a nice, even quite green planet. It turned out it wasn't such sudden thought for a break, but your comrades had to meet with some other Restiance members there. You were very happy you were getting along with them but... did they not trust you, by not saying why they will land on this planet? Okay, maybe you were too suspicious.   
While sitting in the inn, you thought that even Jey knows more what they are talking about. You didn't know what are latest Resistance plans and no one was really keen to tell you about it all. And Han didn't seem to notice that you were trying to look at him almost all the time. Was it really that good idea to move from your safe place? Was it?  
suddenly, someone yelled - Imperial ships are attacking the city! Move Move!  
Someone from the new met Resistance members , in this mess you couldn't see who told : (Y/N) take blaster, use it when you will need, don't worry everything will be okay.  
Okay? Will it be okay? Oh no, where's Jey? I hope he is safe with the rest. You moved from the inn with the flow of people. sun was shining so much when compared to dusty inn, you felt blind for a moment. But then you saw it, this awful mess of fights. What to do, what to do. You tried to shoot some of the imperial soldiers but you didn't know. You didn't want to kill anyone. You tried to move, closer to the ship of your friends but it was so hard. In one moment you felt strange.  
You turned your head a bit and what you saw made you feel so scared, that it was strange your pants weren't wet. Your legs started shaking , and some small eyedrops started to fell from your eyes.   
"D-darth Vader" - only a small whisper could be heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't post earlier >< but hey chapter 2 is here! Tell me what you think, and sorry for all the mistakes in English and in writing in general. I'm still discovering my skills in it haha


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up. The light wasn't so strong. Yes, it wasn't Sun surely.   
Ahh!!! Where were you? You were sitting on a chair, couldn't move hands nor legs, your hands behind . There was no furnitures, just a small screen on a wall and a 3 small windows showing you something you felt afraid of. You didn't know the reason but it was really making you scared. You saw space. So you were locked somewhere, probably a ship.  
Darth vader! He was the last thing you saw before you lost conscioussnes!! Oh no... He was the one who locked you here? But why?? What was his reason? You were so scared, panicked started to consume you. You couldn't move, and had the worst scenarios growing in your head. You felt like you will cry and cry and cry because of the anxiety you felt.   
Maybe you were locked here because you were with the Resistance? Could it be possible? You weren't really a member , it couldn't be this, but you really didn't see any other reason. Jey! Oh noooo. you hoped everything is okay with him.   
Then! The door opened.  
-I see the prisoner is finally awake. Emperor has been waiting too long. - You heard a deep voice, going out from some kind of respirator. Yes, it was Darth Vader. you were so afraid, you didn't know you could be even more afraid than before. Your heart was beating so much, your chest hurt and you felt hot on your cheeks. It was hard to move your lips but you managed to ask  
\- Why am I here?  
\- Great question. Emperor wanted to have you here.  
-Emperor? Me? But I really know nothing about the Resistance!   
\- Resistance? Don't make a fool of yourself. You have something that Emperor wants. - You didn't think that could be possible, but the fact that he was standing vis a vis you with his arms crossed, and looking at you from up, made you feel even more scared.  
-What can I have that Emperor might wants?  
\- You tell me.  
\- I don't know know. - You say looking down on the floor. You didn't know what to do. You would give them what they want only if you could know what.  
\- Don't think I'll leave you that early, I'm going out just for a moment, and I'll be back soon. - He said and left.  
*************************************************************************  
\- Emperor, I don't say you could be wrong, but she really doesn't seem the right person you were looking for.  
\- Do you really think so, Lord Vader? -answered Palpatine sitting on this throne. - Because I know what I said and I see no mistake in it. Be nice to her, and I'm sure you'll see what I see.  
******************************************************************************  
You saw Darth Vader coming in. You were thirsty and hungry, your whole body ached, so long time sitting in one posision. Why you were bound if it was impossible for you to get out otherwise?  
\- Because I wanted you to keep still. - Vader said. That meant! you couldn't think about anything inapropriate because he will know everything. it made you even more hopeless.  
He raised his hand a little bit , and the rope ( as you called it) lain on the floor. - I'll give you this mercy for a while.  
You moved your hands from behind and put them on your lap, starring at them. You were still having your white but dirty gloves without fingers. It reminded you of Jay, somehow , and you felt new portion of tears falling down your cheeks. You moved on with Leia and others because nothing was keeping you on your planet. You felt totally lost. Like nowhere , no one is waiting for you. And you were here closed, waiting for probable death to come.   
\- I can assure you that you won't be killed. -You moved your head fast, looking at Vader and asked- I won't...?  
-Emperor wants you alive. I can't kill you yet.  
-I don't know why... - you started saying but he interrupted you  
\- But I know. Do you know the Legend of the Awakenned Force?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like and , and are interested what will later be going on ^^ sorry for all the mistakes, and please don't mind telling me what do you think!


	4. Chapter 4

\- No, Chewie, don't say its true! How can we rescue her now if she was catched by the Imperium! By Darth Vader! - Leia yelled, moving her hands nervously, walking all around the room.  
\- She should care more about her herself. It's not your fault, princess. - said Han sitting on a pilot steat.   
\- You don't see it? It's our fault!!! - Leia approached Han.   
\- Leia, be calm. We need to get to the Resistance base and we will rescue her. - Luke tried to comfort his sister. But she replied - First we need to take Jey to his parents. I won't risk any lives anymore.  
*****************************************************************************  
You were sitting again alone in the room, your hands bonded. You couldn't believe what just has happend few minutes ago.   
Darth Vader told you that Emperor expects you to be the one of the 3 sibling from the Awakened Force legend. That's just a legend, someone like the Empreror couldn't believe in that.   
Indeed, you didn't remember your parents of family, but they could abandon you anytime when you were small.   
And even if Emperor's conclusion were true, which one of the sibling you could be? If you were the one on the Light side, it meant you were no use to the Empire. You couldn't be on the Dark side that was sure.   
-I just hope the Resistance will rescue me. They could do that at least - you thought.  
After few hours Darth Vader was back. During this time one woman in in the suit that was so common within the Empire ships, gave you some food. You didn't care what it was, you were starving so you ate it.  
\- Can you do something that other people can't? - Vader asked you. - Noticed something?  
\- No. I'm normal.  
\- Believe me, you're not.  
-Don't the Emperor thinks that if I indeed were special, I wouldn't get cautght or at least would run away?  
\- You're just not awakened.  
You stared blankly at Darth Vader.  
\- And we want to awake you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter yaay Hope you like it, and please tell me what you think! Tell me your ideas for the future chapters! Sorry for all the mistakes and if the characters are out of chara ><


	5. Chapter 5

\- Awake? - you asked - I'm totally woken up.  
\- We will awake you and awake your force.  
\- I know you all are mistaken. You can think what you want.  
************************************************************************

\- If you will let us stay here, we would be pleased. It's very important to us, (Y/N) is our friend - said woman with brown hair. She was keeping Jey's hand, next to her was standing a blonde man, Jey's father.  
\- Of course you can stay here how long you want. We will do everything to rescue her - said Leia.  
Jey hugged Leia. - You will bring her here?  
Leia determined said - yes, I will.  
***************************************************************************

 

You felt a strange feeling. It was the next day that you were closed here. No one yet visited you, your whole body was aching so much but you felt really strange. Like this pain was... gloomy? You felt like this pain and your body were covered in mist. You have never felt like that before. But you weren't bound in the same position for such a long time either.   
\- I want to move - you were saying noislessly , eyes closed. You felt sweat on you. - I want to move, I want to move, I wamt to move.  
You were saying this so long that it seemed like an eternity to you.   
But nothing has happend.   
Nothing moved even for an inch.  
Nothing.   
You felt so helpless and hopeless.   
New portion of tears fall down your cheeks.   
*************************************************************************  
You got food and few hours later Vader one more time came to see you. But he wasn't here long as he didn't see any progress in you. He just said that you could get a lot if you decided to work with the Empire.   
You were so tired of everything that you didn't even bother to look at him. But he didn't seem as if he was bored either.   
So you were alone one more time. 

 

The next day and this day they finally remembered to take you to the toilet. Excepting this visit and new portion of food no one visited you.

 

Next day came. You knew it, because on that screen which was on a wall, you could see the date. Here in space you really didn't feel if it was the day or the night.  
And one more time you felt this strange feeling of mist around you. You felt like... you could do everything you wanted even though you were so tired. You were so weak you couldn't move your eyeballs and head at all but... what was the feeling. Were you... free? Not bonded anymore?  
With eyes opened wide in a disbelief you tried to stand. And it worked! it worked! You made one step and had to catch the balance with your hands but it worked.   
The doors were closed... Even if you could open them somehow, people on the ship would see going out from the room.   
And then! You got a serious feeling. Such feeling that you knew no matter what you will try, will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, and sorry for all the mistakes and that someone can seem out of chara >< Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

You opened the door. How? It didn't matter, you just thought about them being open, and the electrical door made a gap big enough for you to get through.  
You thought about being invisible, and not sensible. No one could see you, it was way too dangerous.   
You heart was beating like crazy, you were so excited. The freedom was coming! You will be free!  
You went out very carefully, leaning on the wall. Some Empire workers passed through the corridor but they didn't see you, It worked! It worked, it worked. You could use Force! Palpatine was right. How could he know. Was it all leading to this moment? The moment you will be able to use Force and run away? 

No, you were too weak. You sensed it. How could you run away? You needed to stole a ship. You felt sweat on your body. Yes concentrating so much on what you were trying to do was so tiring, you didn't know if you'll be able to go further.  
And still... Maybe Palpatine knew that once you'll discover he was right, you will be too exhausted by everything, by all this situation, that you won't run away from him?  
You got an idea... You moved through the corridor. Like you knew were you need to go. Such strange self-confidence came to you, you never have never had felt like that before.   
You reached one big room that didn't have door. It was big and a lot of people working with computers could be seen there. Such huge window! Big like whole wall. Oh oh. And who was there? Palpatine siiting on a chair and Darth Vader standing next to him. Darth Vader... You were always so scared when even hearing about him, but when you were closed and he was visiting you it was even worse.   
You started walking very very slowly. It was amazing, no one , not even Palpatine and Vader didn't notice you were here. You stood beside Vader.   
\- After a few minutes came to the room where you locked me. Don't show any signs, that it was me who called you - You whispered saying each word very slowly.  
You knew he heard that and you sensed how surprised he was. But you were sure Palpatine couldn't know about it. He was even more dangerous than Vader.  
You walked back to "your room". Sat on a chair with crossed hands and one leg on another. And waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. tell me what you think, and sorry for all mistakes! Tomorrow I'm going to Czech Republic, alone for the first time aborad, so I'll post new chapter when I'll be back ^^


	7. Chapter 7

\- The girl? - Darth Vader murmured.   
-Did something happen Lord Vader? - asked Palpatine.  
\- No, Emperor. Just a strange feeling. - Vader replied way too fast. - Shall I check what's with the girl?   
\- You have my permission, Lord Vader.  
Darth Vader went out of the room and walked straightly to see what's with the girl. He felt her calling him to her. Rubbish! It can't be possible she called him. He is going to see her because he wants and because his Master told him to do so.  
He opened the door of her cell.  
\- It was you?- he saw his prisoner sitting on the chair. With her arms crossed, and one leg moving up and down. Free. Like she has never been bounded. Like she wasn't a prisoner. Like she was free.  
***************************************************************************8  
You knew he will came. Pity you couldn't see his surprised face. You got strange feeling... You stood up and aproched him. Even though you were quite tall he was still much more taller than you so you had to raise your head. Your eyes were looking directly into his mask. You weren't scared anymore.  
You raised your both hands and kept them few centimetres away from his helmet. You saw a young blonde boy, even cuter than "your" Jey. So small, a slave, the same as his mother. He, so gifted, born from the force? He had only mother. You even haven't got a mother. You saw later how he becomes great Jedi warrior, the choosen one. And later his fall when the Dark Side of the Force attracted him. And what has happend to his body. You could only feel pity for him. What monster has he become? He had wife he loved, and beautiful children.  
You took away your hands. Probably you both were surprised the same.   
\- What have you done? - he asked.  
\- You are so so so poor.- You touched his chest with your hands. He catched yor arms painfully but you didn't feel it much.  
You knew how he looked, when he was young and healthy. You wanted him to look the same. It was such a strong feeling you couldn't help it. HE HAD TO BE YOUNG AND HEALTHY. Because YOU WANTED IT. And so it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't post nor write because I was spending great time in Czech Republic ^^ I also got my first summer job! I'm translating texts and writing texts about economy for the websites. But still I'll try to update reguraly .   
> Tell me what you think !


	8. Chapter 8

Darth Vader felt quite strange. What was that feeling? He couldn't stop it, his hands raised to his helmet. He took it down. He felt that his respirator was still working but... like he didn't need it to breathe at all.  
He saw her eyes. Why were they happy? Why she was smiling? What's going on?  
\- It worked out Lord Vader - she said. Was her voice that beautiful from the beginning? - I healed you.  
\- You did what?!- he felt his anger raising.  
\- I healed you.- she reached out her hands to his face. What was she doing? She drew his face nearer to hers. She gently pressed her lips to his. That girl is crazy, he will do harm to her even though that his Master forbid him to do so. But her lips were so soft...  
She took her head further from him. But she didn't look so angelic and delicate like before she kissed him. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were darker. She made few small steps back and fall on the ground.  
************************************************************************  
-Leia...  
\- Yes? - Leia looked back. She saw her brother.  
\- We need to work faster with the rescue plan Leia. I feel danger. We don't have much time.  
\- I understand Luke. But it's very difficult, we still don't have big possibility to suceed. This plan needs to be perfect.   
\- We need to do that at least this week Leia, because later we can be too late.  
*********************************************************************  
You woke up. What had happend? You didn't know... Slowly memories were going back to you... You just remembered you were kept here, Awakened Force or something. How long were they keeping you here? They were wrong you didn't have any special power, how they could believe she can control Force.  
Wait, wait, wait... No ropes on you, you didn't even sit on a chair. You were laying!!! On a... pillows? You jumped away,it was too fast so for few seconds you saw black clouds before your eyes. But yes, you were right! There were colorful pillows in one edge of the room. You moved your fingers to your face. What was going on????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ^^ Sorry for all the English mistakes, please point them out so I can learn and be better with every chapter. And tell me what you think, and what do you want to happen later in the story!


	9. Chapter 9

What was going on??? When this that happend? Who have brung here those pillows? They were all colorful like... not for a prisoner.  
Then suddenly you heard door closing.   
-You're awake. Great, we need to talk - said Darth Vader approaching you and sitting on a chair. He made a hand movement telling you to sit on the pillows. There was only one chair.  
-Talk about what. - You heard your voice trembling.  
-Don't worry. I won't tell Palpatine, I won't let him read my mind.  
\- Yo-you won't tell what? - You asked don't understanding.  
\- Don't make a fool of yourself - his voice raising. - What game are you playing?  
\- I-i'm not playing any game! Really! I don't know what has happend. I woke here on these pillows, even though I was sitting on the chair, which is not even here... Vader interrupted you.  
\- So you don't remember what has happend? - He was really angry. you really don't remember?! - You saw him taking off his helmet.  
\- Oh my God...   
\- My all body was burnt. You just came touched my chest and healed me! You saw my memories! You saw whom I was... No one shall see it. And you bring my old face.   
Indeed you saw him very handsome. Very handsome young man. You heard he was hiding very sick, burnt body . And now what?  
\- I'm wearing this all to not let Palpatine guess. I don't feel like he is my master anymore. You changed so much, and say you don't remember?  
\- Yes... I don't remember, how could I do that?  
\- You are indeed one of the siblings from the Awakened Force legend.   
\- How is that even possible?  
\- I don't know how, but you didn't see yourself, when you were healing me. You wouldn't probably even recognize yourself.  
\- If what you say is true... I hope there are not 2 different souls inside of me... And I hope i just don't remember what I had done.  
************************************************************************  
-We will destroy this, and cut out the power from the Death Star 2 - thought Leia while sitting in a ship. - And we need to rescue (Y/N). I hope she hadn't lost her hope and is still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

You were sitting on a pilows quite confused and not sure what to do. Darth vader was sitting next to you! Or was it him really? You didn't know him that way. He was wearing normal clothes, not saying that he had a body of a very handsome man. You couldn't help but to look at his concerned on something look from time to time.   
He was looking somewhere on the window. One moment he looked at you. He moved closer to you and fastly grabbed your face into his hands.  
He was examining your face very precisely. You saw his confused look.   
-How could you... I don't sense any Force in you. - he touched your lips with his thumbs. - And even dared to kiss me  
\- I really don't remember any thing I did to you ,really! Please, don't do anything bad to me - you start panicking.  
He moved his face to your neck. Did he lick it? no no. You felt so scared. What he will do to you?  
\- I haven't done this for ages - you heard him murmuring.  
What? What haven't he done? He haven't killed? No, no. That wasn't this. Did he mean... sex? No! If it really have been you who healed him, then what had you had in mind while doing it?? Didn't you know earlier what can cause bringing his body back to normal?  
Very slowly he was making you to lay down, he on the top of you.   
He started to take off your suit.  
-W-what are you gonna do? - you asked  
\- Not much. - It was so short  
Now your upper part of your body was naked excepting hands and arms. He touched your chest and belly.   
\- You shouldn't hide your body under clothes- Vader said. Was he insane? Going naked everywhere? Did this healing sickened his brain?  
He leaned on you and started kissing you. It was so long and strange not a normal kiss you experienced with Han... He was sucking your lips , beating, penetrating you with his tongue. And all the time keeping your wrists in his hands. It was terribly painful he was so strong and you couldn't move, just wait until he will finish. Because he will finish it , right?


	11. Chapter 11

-You're crying? - Darth Vader asked you.  
-Am I? - oh right, you noticed that your vision is more blurry than usually. You didn't even feel tears, you are crying way too often, maybe you have too much water in your body?  
You felt his tongue and lips moving down from your neck to your breasts and belly. Then he suddenly stopped.  
He unzipped your suit even more so your pussy was visible. It was terrible! Being in such state right... Was something worse than that ?  
Yes, it was. Feeling him inside of your body.  
******************************************************************************  
-Leia. Once I'll get to meet our father... I will try to rescue ( Y/N) don't worry. I'll manage to rescue 2 lives. - said Luke, short time before he was taken by Imperial Troopers to the Vader.  
***************************************************************************  
You felt like everything that just happend to you... didn't happen at all. It all must have been a dream! Darth Vader, healed by you somehow ( which you didn't remember and didn't believe at all) forced you to have sex with you. You tried to move, to stand up. You took on your clothes... He forgot to close the doors.   
Open doors.  
Just simply opened.  
You can go out of here!  
You can leave!


	12. Chapter 12

You moved to the door. No one around. Somehow.. everyone were concerned about something else... Something else was happening right now, more important than you.  
You walked the corridors for several minutes, hiding behind furnitures from time to time when someone was passing by. And then! You found a place where there was a lot of ships. But only one was without people around. It was your chance to run away! The gate was opened, so you could fly away!  
Trying to not be seen as much as possible you approached the ship. You went inside. Okay, it wasn't big one, and easy to drive so far. You set up and flew away. Some troopers and mechanics were shouting something, but you didn't care!  
You were free! After all these awful things that had happend to you. You were free far from the Death Star.  
***************************************************************************  
You somehow recognized the place where you wanted to land. It Was the moon of Endor. Even if it was under Imperial control it didn't matter. You will crash on it because the ship is just a wreck. Really, it didn't have any people around because it was fucking bad working ship and they were going to repair it! How did you not recognize it, if it was your job!   
The ship went out of your control. You just closed your eyes, grabbed your chair, and prayed to be alive after this.


	13. Chapter 13

You opened your eyes slowly. Very, very slowly. You saw some green plants and your hands. Were you laying on your belly? You tried to move yourself up, but couldn't. You felt blood on your face... Probably you hit your head somewhere or something, but it all was making you pain, so you couldn't know directly from where the blood was sinking.   
You are on the Endor free!!!!!!! Your ship exploded, but you were far away. You moved your body to lay on the back. Dark sky... stars... It was night.   
You heard some noises... like singing? Talking? laughing? People were happy here?  
You felt... you wanted to have fun with the people there! So much. To joke, to laugh. You first tried, to sit. It worked! Few deep breaths... Okay!  
While holding the nearest tree, you moved yourself up. You could stand, you were so delighted. You were so happy that this happiness could burst your chest. You hugged the tree.   
\- Thank you so much for your help, Mr. Tree! Good luck for you in your life, and wish me good luck for mine!  
A little bit unsteadily you walked to the place from which the noises were coming.   
You were very tired and waking was difficult for you so you were walking veery slowly.   
You approached them. They were happy! Parting , dancing with the fire.  
You saw Leia and Han sitting near the fire... Your friends! They were here healthy and happy!   
But something made you to stay still. And hear them talking :  
\- You love Luke?  
-of course I do. Like a brother!

Luke and Leia were siblings... Han and Leia kissed... they cheated you... They all.  
They left you. It's a miracle you were alive. No one loved you.  
You looked at your friends. At your palms and fingers. You saw them in white gloves without fingers. And then the view changed.  
You had no gloves nor long sleeves. Only thing you had was a blood.  
**** End of part 1******************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload recently! More chapters to go , stick with me! I have free 2 weeks now, maybe I'll find lots of time to write. The only problem is, thisis my last year of high school and it makes to make really difficult and tought decisions. Hope you like it anyway! Tell me what you think, your ideas, I don't bite ^^


	14. Part 2 , chapter 1

Your palms were covered in blood. It reminded you of something. Of something very old, but you didm't know what, or just didn't want to remember.  
You wiper your hands in your clothes. you didn't care your black robes will be dirty of blood, they already were.Yo  
You looked over the people who were starring at you with fear.  
-If you have any problems with that, maybe you should first think if you want to work here or not. - your voice was quiet and cold but at the same time you knew , everyone heard and understood you.

 

You turned your head into the direction of a certain storm-trooper. - Send the body back to the family, I'm not such a monster.  
You turned back to the hall and went to your quarters. Next to you went tall ginger-haired man.  
-Any commands Supreme Leader? - he asked you.  
-None at the moment General. I will contact you, don't worry.  
From then you walked alone. The doors to you chambers opened automatically when they detected you. Inside was very dark, no light excepting one small window at the top of the room which was very tall one.  
Only furniture here was a big chair, which someone could call a "throne". But you didn't care about what other people think.  
You sat on it and hid your face in hands.  
What was going on with you?? You are legendary Awakenned Force. You are on the Dark Side. Dark Side. No space for weakness. But since some time your memories were going back. Memories from the time when you still were human.   
You weren't truly awakened either. Only in some %. And your aim was to fully awake and rule whole Galaxy. No one will be on a higher position than you.  
You will never let anyone to harm you. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'll try to publish more often as I have some chapters written in advance. The only problem - my finals are in a month! It starts on the Star Wars Day, May the 4th . Wish me luck!!


	15. Chapter 15

You were sitting on the chair, in almost complete silence. Your eyes were closed so someone would think you are sleeping but certainly you weren't. You were trying to find where the Luke Skywalker is. He was hiding even before your eyes.

But then, suddenly you opened your eyes  
-Kylo Ren is back - you murmured. - I will wait until he comes to me with hopefully good news.   
Yes. He ought to come with good news. Otherwise he will suffer.  
**********************************************************************  
-Supreme Leader, I have good news. - Said Kylo Ren to you when he entered your chambers.  
\- I expect it Kylo Ren. Did you get droid?  
\- No. But I have a girl who saw the map, I will take it out of her memory and the map will be complete.  
\- You say so... Good. I hope it won't take you that much time. Tell me when you finish and...  
-Yes?  
\- Do whatever you want with the girl, it's up to you.  
-Yes. Goodbye for now.  
\- Goodbye , Kylo Ren.

You were left alone. You should feel easy, Kylo Ren was powerful that girl won't be a problem to him. But still you felt... Like she will be a problem. While setting up some kind of a plan you wanted to do, you remembered some of the memories from your life.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Kylo Ren was standing next to you, hugging you tightly, your head on his chest as if he wanted to protect you from everything. But he wasn't the one protecting you, of course you didn't need it. You were the dominant in this relationship.   
He loved you. You were giving him your love. You were the only person by whom he was loved. Or at least that was his impression, and no one shall change it. You could control people's minds by getting into their brains with the Force but with Kylo it was different. You didn't need to get into his brain to control him.  
With bit of wit anyone could do that. Just tell something, lie something, do something and voila.  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

She will run away. Yes you were sure. Kylo Ren was too weak. Eh such a pity he wasn't Darth Vader.   
You stood up. A little bit of concentration and you became smaller. Your hair wasn't shining anymore, the skin under your eyes wasn't brigthly red, and your dark Sith robes became your old good white suit. You knew this human form. You need to pretend to be a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo  
> I'm in a difficult time of my life. Why? Because I graduated high school and I'm free!!!! But that also means choosing uni. And that makes me some problems. Stay at home or go abroad? I got a place in a foreign uni but stil... so confused.   
> I wish you all the luck wherever in your life you are right now!   
> Hope you like how the story moves because I'm getting stuck ehh


	16. Chapter 16

You left your quarters, sure no one has seen you. You heard Kylo Ren's screams. So the prisoner escaped , you sighed.   
Yeah you saw her hiding behind the walls. One of the storm troopers saw her so you took out the blaster and shoot him. The girl saw you with terrified look.   
\- Who are you? - she asked.  
\- I was a prisoner as you. - you were such a good actor. - I'm trying to run away.   
\- Come fast. - she said and ran, so you did.  
When you reached quite safe place where you could hide and get your breath again you started to talk.  
-I'm Rey and you?  
-(Y/N)  
-Why were you here? - Rey asked.  
\- I was taken from my home - you started. - They were talking something about... The Force. - you saw a light in Rey's eyes. - Something about... Awakened Force. That I could use it and they could make me prepared for their use.  
\- That's terrible - said Rey. - We'll run away, don't worry. They won't hurt you.  
-I'm so happy I met you! And why were you here?  
\- I saw something they wanted to see too.  
Later you were escaping and heading to the exit. But you felt something. You had all the map of the Star killer base in your head. And you sensed new people on the board. And you knew who it could be. You made the running out way to the direction where the new guests were .   
You were sure- Rey's friends. And one of them was your friend too. Long time ago. You didn't listen about what they were talking about. Rey probably was telling how did you meet etc. But all you noticed was Han Solo's gaze.   
\- Did we ever met? - Han asked.   
\- If so, then long time ago - you answered.   
\- (Y/N)...  
\- OH! You remember me! - you said with anger. Your dark look came back, this "normal" one was just an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but still hope you like it!


	17. Chapter 17

-You remember me. How lovely. I have never forgotten you.- You said looking direcctly at Han.  
\- What's going on (Y/N)? - he asked puzzled.  
\- You all have betrayed me! You all! I was given away on a mercy of Empire and you did nothing about me! You told me you loved me! - you were shouting with your eyes sparkling from tears you didn't want anyone to see.  
\- What are you even saying, stop - Han started  
\- And now, I posses something so important to you. Your son, your blood belongs to me!  
\- No! - Han yelled - what happend to you?  
\- Better ask what you made me! But of course, you don't even care! I'm nothing to you, I've always been! But now, now I'm the Supreme leader of the First Order. I will rule whole Galaxy! - you turned to Rey. - Rey. You're good person. I let you go away. I want to see you in your fullest.   
Without hesitating Rey ran away through the door, Finn followed her and Chewbacca. Han looked at you for a moment and then he did the same as his comrades. And again you were left alone.  
Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's quite short, next are longer hehe


	18. part 2 chapter 5

You were now sitting on your throne in your throne room. You felt quite torn apart. As if... part of your anger left you? All you culd feel for last years was hate, anger and all kinds of emotiones you couldn't name.   
But right now you felt sad , dissapointed. And somehow on this big station, you felt lonely.  
You didn't know how long you have been sitting here. Only thing that distracted you from your current state was sudden pain in your heart. It was so painful it felt like the needle pressing onto your heart. What has just happend? Kylo? Han? No...What has just happend  
**********************************************************************  
You lost consciousness for a moment probably. You woke up when Kylo entered your room and you noticed you were on a ship, not a base. He had a big scar going on his cheek.  
You stood up -Kylo - you whispered.  
You approached him and gently touched his face not to make him pain.  
You saw his eyes were wet, he was torn apart.  
-I've killed my father - he told you  
-Yes, I know. You're brave Kylo. - you kissed him lightly on his lips and touched his hair. Under the pressure of your hands he leaned his head onto your chest - Good boy Kylo- and you left him a kiss on his head. - Let's go.  
***********************************************************************   
In your sleeeping quarters you were already naked, touching each others bodies. Kylo needed you, you knew it. Sometimes you felt that Kylo was just a child needing his mother. That's exactly how you felt about him.   
You sat on his lap and started kissing him, pressing his head with your hands. He was moving his hands down and up your back. But you weren't thinking about Kylo then. All you could think about was Han. You felt really small eyedrop falling down your cheek.   
\- Uhh..- you made a silent noise.  
\- What (Y/N)- Kylo asked you concerned.  
\- Nothing my love - you said rubbing his cheek and looking into his eyes. He is nothing like his father. Nothing like Han. And Han is no longer alive. He was old true, he never loved you. He treated you as nothing. But now you possess his son. And you will posses whole Galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed my final exams yaaaaaay anyway if someone wants to maybe interact with me, like chat about something or whatever my email is : higekiyokan@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and say me what do you think ^^ I still don't feel so good at writing, as usually I was drawing my ideas or just keeping them in my head, but I really wanted to try out myself at writing ^^


End file.
